God of Peace
by Ikasuki
Summary: In the end I never received my teacher acknowledgment… Please… become a masterpiece so sublime it wipes away my mistakes… Naruto. So long…" Those were the last thing Nagato could think of...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again, so recently I have been catching up on my hero academia. I love the setting, even though sometime plot armors are very thick and and power scale is all over the place (like any shonen although it does bother me). And well I thought of a little something so here it is.**

**This might be updated more often than Aged Soul. It is easier to write than anything Dragon age related after all.**

**I really like Nagato/Pein as a character. His appearance and philosophy made him one of the best antihero in my humble opinion. I hope I will do his charater justice.**

**I hope you will enjoy. **

**If you do (or don't) please leave a comment or a constructive critic if possible, that would be appreciated.**

**And as it is a custom here. I own nothing.**

**.  
.**

**Betareader: ****Sophiebybophie. Thanks to her talent, and dark magic (I don't know how many chicken she had to sacriface for this) the following chapter is now way better! So thank you so much !**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"In the end I never received my teacher acknowledgment…

Please… become a masterpiece so sublime it wipes away my mistakes… Naruto. Farewell..."

Those were the last things Nagato had thought of.

He had died and died again, his body desecrated as a mere pawn to someone else's game. A puppet on someone else's hand. The irony wasn't lost on him. But, he didn't care anymore. It was over and he was finally at peace. What he couldn't accomplish in life, he left to others to pursue. He was confident that his teacher's second student wouldn't fail where he had. Naruto would not fail him.

He could finally rest.

...Or, at least that's what he had hoped for. However, it wouldn't come to pass...

For one shouldn't call himself a god and expect to get away without consequence. The universe is not so forgiving.

* * *

Nagato awoke to the sound of a busy street— Voices, honks, and the buzz of many people. All he could see was foreign to him, nothing held a lick of familiarity. Weird rectangular vehicles— not cariages, but closer to the trains of his world— went and came from all directions. People were in in strange clothing, even stranger than the bright colors some Shinobi would wear. But it wasn't just the clothing that was strange, but the people themselves. Lot of strange people actually, here the populous seemed to be clother in looks whith his underling Kisame... with stranger styled ouftits.

He was on an extremely busy sidewalk. That much brought him some confort as Ame, the village hidden in the rain, had some similarity. Admittedly, the roads were less frequented but still…

It didn't matter, he needed to find out How, Where? And most importantly...Why?

Looking up, he could see some tall buildings, once again, not unlike the ones in his village, although, there was less drainpipe and, somehow, the atmosphere wasn't as gloomy. The buildings were of various shapes and colors, with all kinds of glowing signs and letters on or around them. The signs had some strange logos or drawings on them and some were… '_Wait, are some of those images moving? What kind of Ninjtsu does that?_'

But most importantly… it wasn't raining. In fact, the sun was setting, plunging the city into a strange ambiance. The buildings surrounding him started to give off their own light. Neon signs flashed and window turned to bright glimpses of peoples homes. Each source of light helped replace the setting sun as it illuminated the ciry in all kinds of different colors... The sight was so different from the war torn country he had led.

The thought only furthered to confirm his conclusions, '_This isn't Ame..._' Awestruck by the sight, Nagato extended his arm toward the sky, as if trying to grab it. Only to stop at the realization that something was off…

After quick glance at his hand, Nagato found the answer to why he was feeling so... werid.

His hand. It was so… small— Pinkish and healthy too. Young looking, something he was not. '_Not anymore._' After all, he was sick and had used up of all his remaining chakra to bring the village of Konoha back to life. During that time, he looked...—

Nagato paused— During that time... Nagato had pushed himself to the brink of...

'_...I died..._'

"Are you lost, kid?"

Turning his head Nagato saw an elderly man looking at him with what he could only describe as concern. Unsure of what to answer he was stuck starring at him.

The silence that followed was upsetting.

If the good old man had to be honest with himself, being scrutinized by the weird purplish-grey eyed youth wasn't the weirdest thing he'd ever experienced. But it was still unconfortable and he couldn't help but sweat under the other's gaze. The old man thoughts were loud, '_I shouldn't be thinking this way about a kid, especially one so young, but his gaze is trully unsettling._'

While the elder was fidgeting before the sight of the once self-proclaimed God, Nagato was still deep in thought, examining the situation, '_… not Ame, that much is clear. The level of technology available is much too high. Most of the things I've seen have probably never been conceived in the Elemental Nations... the land of iron perhaps? No, not the style of architecture the samurai tend to use... The last thing I remember, I died. So is this simply the afterlife? No... Maybe? I might still be alive. Still in Konoha? Interrogation perharps…? No, wait I was brought back for a moment during the Fourth Shinobi War… this might just be some type of powerfull Genjutsu…_"

"—Excuse me, would you like me to call the cops? Or perhaps, some Pro-Heroes? I've heard there are some specialized in bringing people home…—"

"—Kai !"

"…" "…"

"..Kai? Did you hurt yourself?" The old man asked, while eyeing the kid in front of him. Said kid was holding out his left hand, two of his fingers extended. '_And what is he doing? Did he hurt his head? Or is that a trending thing amongst young kids this day? …_'

"Your assistance is unnecessary."

"Huh?"

"I will find a way back on my own. " Although he didn't know what the term '_cop_' meant, Nagato could infer the meaning due to his situation. Like these so called 'Pro-Heroes', 'Cops' must also be a form of civil authority. He was in a predicament then. If he was in an unknown place with unknown people for an unknown reason, it was best not to make a scene out of it. The less people informed about him the better. Nagato could always use his talents for information gathering later.

"Oh… well..." The man scratched at his face in puzzlement,"If you're alright..."

This man, however well meaning, was starting to be a hindrance; Nagato needed more time to think and analyze the situation he was in, as well as to try and make sense of his jumbled memories.

His eyes wandered, '_This is not a Genjutsu… So this is reality. Still I do not know my current location, nor why my body appears to be younger. I need more intel. And this old man is seriously starting to be a bother…_'

Gathering information was part of a ninja life. Having the appearance of an unsuspecting kid might help diminish suspicion. The once 'All-mighty Gog' looked back to the older man, '_It could also be a hindrance to have someone so concerned over my well-being, I need to lose him before he calls someone to_ 'help' _me out_.'

The man persisted, "You're sure you don't need me to call anybody?"

"No" was all that he offered for an answer. "I'll be heading home this instant." A lie obviously, but deception was part of the ninja art. Getting rid of a nuisance without using violence was the best choice of action right now. Leaving the old man on the sidewalk, Nagato headed toward one of the adjacent avenues trying to gather more information and knowledge on this place while still remaining discreet.

'_What kind of discussion was that?! This kid is weird! Is it because of his quirk or did he really hit his head? He gave me the creeps_!'

Completely unaware of the old man's mental state, Nagato left to accomplish his most important objective.

.

.

.

'This place is weird'.

Not just a bit weird, but almost...otherwordly. Just like the buildings, the people living in this city... everything was… _different_. Most of the people here appeared to hold some kind of Kekkei Genkai modifying their physical appearance or some other random thing.

While Kekkei Genkai were not exactly a rare occurrence in the Elemental Nations, the amount of people that appeared to have one in this place was simply staggering. Physical abnormalities usually pointed to a Kekkei Genkai, but it wasn't always the case. If part of the normal appearing crowd also held some sort of Kekkei genkai as well…'T_his place would hold incredibly high military power_'. The thought was concerning.

Caution was needed to be taken.

Nagato was still concerned with his lack of understanding of this new place. While using the Ningendo (Human path) would help with information gathering. Ripping th soul out of some unsuspecting civilian would probably incur the wrath of whoever might be in charge of this place. That wasn't something he wanted, especially if they were the one— ones?—that brought him here in the first place... at least, not yet.

This reasoning was exactly what led him to his current location: a random back alley. Well, not so random to be exact. It was chosen with some precise criteria. Far from the main streets, dirty and not well frequented by the general public. It seemed no matter the place, cities had some things in common: You could always find punks or low-lifes in places like this one… people that nobody would miss or shed a tear for. The perfect opportunity for some '_Information Gathering_'.

Nagato wouldn't obtain anything fancy around here, that much he was sure of. Even so, the street rats held lots of knowledge, more than most people gave them credit for— At least, more than the average citizen. They knew what was considered as common knowledge— something Nagato desperately needed— But more than that they also knew the underside of this technologically advanced city. They knew who was to fear and where to go for certain things; They also knew how the local authorites worked— and how to avoid them. To summarize, when it came to information, the roaming low-lives were gold mines.

Walking into the dark and trash-filled alley wasn't an enjoyable activity for the prideful god. Taking care not to step in whatever strange and unsavory thing littered the ground, he fought to keep his face blank. Even trying not to stain his clothes…

'_Wait… my clothes._' Nagato stopped to take a look at himself. He didn't have time for that back in the main street when he was interrupted by the grandpa or taken by the sight. Now that there wasn't anyone to interrupt him, what he discovered was… shocking.

He was wrapped in a red robe, not the dark one with red clouds he was so fond of, the one that was used when he was called back to life as a puppet in the Fourth Ninja War. And his body was young, far younger than it had the right to be. He didn't have the body of a kid, but it certainly was not one of a man.

And that was not the only thing that had bothered him.

Somehow… he could feel it, the Rinnegan; Eyes that weren't even his. Thoses accursed eyes that were always depriving him of his life energy, forcing him to live as a husk— No, a _shadow_ of his former self… Those same eyes... they weren't bothering him. That was something he had never thought possible...unless.

'_The only time that happened was when I…_'

Swiftly, Nagato had taken out one of his kunai and sliced his left palm open.

…Nothing happened.

Well, not '_nothing_', Nagato had still cut himself. Staring at his palm, he couldn't feel any pain from the wound. Though, more importantly, he wasn't bleeding. He brought his hand closer and watched as the wound started to mend itself. Little pieces of dirt, paper and leaves morphed into what appeared to be, healthy skin…

"Edo tensei?" '_This might very well be both a curse and a blessing_'.

"Oya oya, what do we have here? You lost kiddo?"

"Need some help with that pointy thing? Careful you don't hurt yourself, hehehe"

"It would be such a shame with a face so cuuute~!"

"You should run to your mama, boy. Trust me, you don't want to be here!"

…

Slowly, turning his head, Nagato gazed at the five people that approached him.

A small smiled pulled at his lips.

People from this place, full of much needed informations. Seeing how they had surrounded him, Nagato doubted they'd be so willing to spill anything. But that was okay, he would just have to… collect it.

…

* * *

Night had fallen on Tokyo, giving the already dark alleyway an even creepier look. The walls shifted between red and blue; Illuminated by the dim beacon of police cars and random flashes from cameras.

A forensic team, gloved and masked were busying themselves with trying to preserve any evidence they could find. Others secured the area to keep any curious bystanders back from the site of investigation.

A tall man, in a matching overcoat and hat, raised the yellow 'Do not cross' police tape. He slipped under and approached the site. His face didn't convey anything that might have ran through his mind at the sight before him.

"Glad you finally made it here Detective." Greeted a man in a protective-vest whose most characteristic trait was his cat head.

Tsukaychi gave a small nod in gretting. "Sorry you had to wait, Officer Tamakawa; I made it as fast as I could. Heard this was bad."

The cat-man frowned, "Bad doesn't even come close to describe it."

The Detective rosed one of his eyebrows. Even though he didn't look like it, Tsukauchi knew that the man in front of him was a veteran. Tamakawa had been through, and seen, many things during his career. '_For him to make such a comment…_'

Officer Tamakawa nodded and gestured to the scene aroud him, "You should go and see for yourself. Might catch something we overlook while you're at it."

Tsukauchi didn't answer, and with a stern look on his face, he approached the site.

Then…

He saw it…

Mangled corpses.

Four of them.

One was half burnt, still fuming, pinned to the ground with some kind of strange rod made of metal.

Another one was nailed to a wall with the same kind of weapon piercing his body, sprouting several cut, deep and shallow in several areas.

The third one, a female, was missing hole part of her body. One could only infer what might have happened to her looking at the sheer look of terror her face still captured in death.

The last one while also nailed to the ground was in what appeared to be a small crater. Most of his bones were broken and bent in way they were most definitely not made to bend in.

The sight was hellish.

The smell...Tsukauchi face scrunched up, '_Oh god the smell..._'

This pungent odor… it would stick to his clothes for days…and only god knew how long it would remain in his mind.

"What manner of…what is that?!" Exclaimed Naomasa Tsukauchi, clearly disturbed by the sight. '_Bad doesn't come close to describe it?_' Thought the detective. '_Talk about the understatement of the year._'

He swallowed and pushed passed those thoughts, he didn't come here to complain, he had a job to do.

Grabbing a pair of gloves and a much needed face-mask— All the while taking great care not to step in the blood on the floor— Tsukauchi stepped near one of the poor victims. Scanning the area, he began his investigation, trying to search for clues that might have been overlooked.

His voice came out muffled, "Do we know who they are?"

"We aren't clear on their names yet. But from their description and some testimonies they appear to be part of a small neighboring gang."

"So? You think this might be a conflict between some opposite factions that went out of hand?"

"That was the general consensus on the matter."

Carefully observing the corpse in front oh him, Tsukauchi hummed, "And what is your opinion on the matter, officer?"

"My opinion is, and forgive the crude language, that this is a load of bullshit! Meow!"

Tsukauchi kept his face blank. "And why would you think that?" '_Meow_? _This is clearly disturbing Tamakawa as well_'.

"This is, too random. Factions that hate each other wouldn't leave such a gory mess unless it was to send a message. Even then, they wouldn't want to attract the police like this. We let them stay for a reason, and once we got enough against them, they're taken down. You don't leave tracks any old hero or detective could follow. Still, despite all the mess, there's nothing. We don't know who did this, and we don't know where they went. This isn't _normal_ Tsukauchi."

Looking around to take another good look at the other victims, Tsukauchi could see where Tamakawa was coming from.

"Indeed, even the local lowlives wouldn't act like this." Whatever those metal rods were they all had something in common. They were deeply stabbed in articulations, not to kill, but to incapacitate while delivering extreme amount of pain at the same time. This could be said for all the other injuries as well; they avoided all vital parts but appeared extremely painful. "You think this would be the work of some new Villain?"

"Probably? Maybe? Either way, whoever did this to these sorry bastards did it with purpose. Especially if they were careful not to leave any trace of themself behind."

Tsukauchi stood back up, "...How did they die?" Seeing Tamakawa's face, the Detective waved a hand, "I mean, the metal rods seem to be placed in different places, like it didn't matter much where they were stabbed. But I don't think they simply bled out."

"You caught up on that then? I should expect no less from you Detevtive." Tamakawa looked away, back towards the flashing police cars, "your guess is as good as mine."

'_Another mystery to add to the pile._' The detective sighted. This case was particularly unusual. Accidental or on purpose, violent action using quirks wasn't uncommon. This...? This was different. Precise, violent, clean and full of intent. This couldn't be the act of another gang fight.

'_Could it be a villain then? But why bother with these bottom feeders?. A vigilante perhaps? Unlikely, they tend to act alone. This crime seems to indicate multiple quirks had been used. Or... had the assailant used weapons?_'

As he was pondering this, something else caught his attention. Tsukauchi pointed at a building a little further away in the dark, "Officer, could you light up this wall?"

"Will do, meow" The cat-man took a flashlight from his vest to illuminate said wall.

As the light fell on the facade of the building, both men could see a huge impression on it. Like something had impacted it with tremendous force.

... Similar to the crater one of the victims was found in. The only difference being the hollow frame in the middle of it. It was reminiscent of a human figure, if only bigger and taller.

"This raises all kinds of new questions, meow."

It did, indeed. First this indicated that there were five victims and not four as they initially thought. But another one would be…

"Where is the body?"

...

* * *

Nagato was angry. No scratch that, angry didn't come even close to describe what he felt.

Livid? Humiliated? Frustrated? He couldn't put it into words…

This world, for he now knew— After ripping the soul of those four street thugs— this world was not his own.

If it was only this much, he could accept it. He knew from the start that this place was different— He did die after all— Nothing here was even remotely close to what he was familiar with in the Elemental Nations— Except the tall buildings like in his own Country.

But that wasn't what mattered.

No...

It wasn't the fact that he couldn't be reunited after death with his long lost friend Yahiko nor with Konan... Although this did hurt... NO, it wasn't that either!

What bothered him... was the fact that this world had just slapped him in the face, spit on his name and trampled on his pride!

Peace.

That was once his goal.

Peace and justice, it was his best friend's dream.

**PEACE!**

That was why he became Pain, why he had embodied it.

He had wanted to create a weapon so powerful and mighty that all would have to bow and abandon their hatred. They would be forced to know and understand each other, share the same pain! In doing so the world would have known peace!

Although he failed and hoped Naruto would find his own answer... deep down he believed that he wasn't in the wrong. He believed his way could have worked.

But this place, this damn world. It had done it. It did exactly just that. And it was a massive failure! It was common knowledge even street scum held. 'Nuclear bomb' they called it, a weapon that could glass entire cities if not small countries.

Oh it did bring peace all right…. for a time.

They even created so many bombs that they could have blasted this planet five times over and would still have more to continue…

But, at some point… nobody cared anymore. It became too powerful to even be used. Conflicts started anew, wars, on smaller scales but wars nonetheless.

And as if that wasn't enough. Out of nowhere 'quirks' appeared, Kekkei Genkai like powers that any individual could possess as long as they lived past their fourth birthday. Even sooner sometimes, if it was a mutant type quirk.

This world was sick. It's inhabitants individualistic. The more 'connected' they grew, the less they cared for each other. They didn't hold ideals, they only cared for themselves.

Heroes chasing after fame and money...

Villains creating havoc for the hell of it...

Quirkless people going along with it as long as nothing happened to them...

This was maddening.

Nagato had failed once and died...only to be brought back alive and in an undying body.

Edo Tensei... Whoever had breathed life into him again... and with an untold amount of chakra at his command... The one who did this, must be extremely powerful...

But for what purpose?

.

"Teacher, Naruto… May you forgive me."

The path he had walked may not have been the correct one. But it was the only one he knew. He would bring salvation to this wretched world.

He would be a harbinger of peace and the bearer of justice.

"For we are Pain, for we are God".

* * *

**And done. **

**Hope you enjoyed this one.**

**If you find any mistakes or anything please let me know.**

**Have a nice day !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I am back from the dead... I may have been a bit too presumptuous when I thought I would update this regularly huh? Well I won't be promising things from now on. I will still be working on it at my pace though, but I am rather busy with actual work and working on another writing project as well so... we will see how it goes. (All I will say is that it involves RWBY but I won't be speaking about any release for now).  
**

**Still, all my thanks to Sophiebybophie for the part she helped me with as Beta and Editor. She did an amazing job as always.**

**I just hope she was still helping me. :,(**

**That being said just to come back on some comments, I made the mistake of calling Pain an anti hero, truth is he is neither an anti hero nor an anti villain but his archetype follow more closely the fallen hero trope: One promised by a prophecy to bring peace, he has the same mentor as the actual hero but went through some traumatic event and chose a darker path to the same objective. He is basically a distorting mirror, an image of what Naruto could have been had anything went wrong for him. They go through the mandatory "we are not so different you and I" although it is executed way more intelligently by asking about Naruto's definition of justice when he wants nothing more than to kill Pain. Finally Pain get his redemption through death as is usually the case in such a scenario... so yup, definitely fallen hero. **

**Case closed.**

**.**

**.**

**What follow was suposed to be chapter 2 and chapter 3 but as I took my sweet time I hereby gift it all to you in one go. I tried to edit most of it but all my betas went MIA soooo... if you spot any mistake let it be known so I can correct it.**

**.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**.**

* * *

...

Nato Hirino was a lost soul, someone who had been dealt a harsh hand by fate herself.

As a kid Nato was a happy and quiet child. He was curious about everything, and, as that curiosity grew, the more he took in. Coming from a society of heroes, his dream, like so many others, was to become one of them. Unfortunately, life doesn't always go how we want it.

At the age of four, Nato was amongst majority born with a quirk. "Rhino" the doctors called it. In simple terms it was a mutation quirk that gave him the appearance and strength of a rhinoceros. Skin made of durable plates, strength vastly superior to his friends and of course, a horn. This little detail was what got him various kinds of nicknames.

For a while, things seemed to be going great for the kid who had always wanted to be a hero, he could already see himself in in his own suit; A hero out saving the day.

His dreams had been so close then, just a bit more time and he would accomplish them.

Then life decided to rear its ugly head. As he grew older, controlling his own strength became a problem with his growing size. When playing with his friends, Nato would often hurt them— while not intentionally, this repeated behavior caused him to slowly grow isolated as people learned to steer clear of him…

This might not have been a problem, had he been given enough time to get used to his new body. But he was never given the time. After grievously injuring one of his schoolmates in a stupid childish game, Nato found himself in juvenile detention.

It wasn't on purpose, why couldn't anyone get that!?

No matter how much he pleaded and argued that this unfortunate ordeal was an accident, he received no mercy. Failed by the law, the final result stayed unwavering, Juvy. And with it? One consequence, the impossibility to ever enter one of the public or private schools for heroes. At the time, hearing the results, his nerves had sputtered and danced like a dying flame. If he could never enter any of these schools… Nato could never become a pro-Hero. His dreams had been crushed.

As time passed, Nato's life didn't get any easier; As if an invisible storm had been cast over it. He learned that his single mother had been killed by a villain, leaving him without a family or a place to call wanting to be taken in by some foster home, Nato did the only thing he could; he ran.

Left to fend for himself, Nato had lived on the streets, doing various different— Some rather dubious— jobs to make a living. His large frame and intimidating figure was a double edged blade, bringing him protection while also drawing the attention of local street gangs.

But...'_Gang'_ might have been too grand a name for what it truly was, more like a group of misfits without any real goals to pursue, or moral code to follow. The only things that could've been seen as rule, along the whole '_Survival of the fittest.'_ thing was, "Don't fuck with the boss." and probably, "Bring back more money next time you damn fuck!"

Having to deal with a harsher life, that naïve and kind young man, longing to become a hero, found a new family made of lowlifes, thieves, and drug dealers at best... other things at worst.

To be fair, Nato didn't like people at their worst— he would rather avoid them for the rest of — but he didn't really have a choice. Yes, he was strong. He could hold himself against a few lowlifes; however, life isn't a video game. Quirks themselves can be destructive, and humans can cause chaos with or without them. Not everyone's going to be some weak grunt. He only has one life to live and he's not going to risk it by underestimating others.

Besides, he could be of more help while being inside this little group than trying to run out of it. True, he could not completely curve their worst hobbies but he could at least mitigate some. And few were the one who wished to face an angry rhino. His punches could crush concrete after all. This had proven helpful when trying to scare members from abusing some young kids or the elderly. But unknown to most he was actually afraid that one day he would have to act on his bluff.

Looking back at it, Nato might have sunken low, lower than he had ever expected to, but there was still some line he wouldn't cross. This little semblance of morality that was left in him gave somehow him solace.

And after a few years of living in this condition, painfully and gradually getting rid of his younger naiveté, finally having his place in the group been completely secured and cemented, that's when he met **HIM**.

* * *

...

A skinny looking man waved a dagger toward the beast in human form largely towering over him.

"Come on Nat! You're no fun!" He yelled.

"…"

The scrawny punk raised his shoulders as if hesitating "I mean c'mon it's just a lil' cut! He was already dam'n uggly anyway. Might have even made him popular with the ladies." The mad man continued rambling. "Chicks always diggin the scars and all, ya'know?."

Nato frowned menacingly, "No."

The other shut up and stared up at the other. His confidence wavered. The words may have been few, but the man had soon found out that the less he talked the more threatening that made him. And when dealing with this kind of scum, it was always useful. That and listening to this absolute moron was starting to give him a headache. He sighed wearily, '_I just want to go back and eat'_

"Erf, you a pain in the arse anyway mate, y'know that right?"

"More like a th'_horn_ in the neck ammaright boys?" quipped another.

Nato paused, clenching his fists, "I said, no _children!"_

"Awww~" The only female of the group put her hand over her heart. "Big guy here still got a soft heart~ So cuuute~_!_"

"Shut up Ivy! An' stop making that girly voice, you sound so fuck'n stupid!"

"Your jokes are stupid!"

"Whaaaat?!" Shin'ichi pointed his index at her face "You take that right back bitch or I—!"

"— _Shut up!"_

The whole group— minus one uncaring soul— flinched at Nato's outburst.

Shin'ichi scrapped a sharp fingernail along the smooth side of his knife, childishly smiling as if totally unaware of the one that started this mess, raised an eyebrow in the direction of a random passerby closeby. "Yeah, well, what about that one _O Mighty Leader?_" The human defect asked now pointing his blade toward a young man in front of them.

"He ain't no kid, yeah?"

"…"

" I can cut him, right? So what da ya say huh rhino?"

"…"

" Nothing? Great, hehe. Let's get going boys!"

"Come on Shin, '_cut_' the lad some slack"

"…"

Nato didn't reply; no, it was more accurate to say that he couldn't reply. He had also seen the 'young man' his stupid 'colleague' was talking about. There was nothing impressive at first. A pale young man with red hair dressed in tatters, one like many others in this part of town. A poor man that they would either rob or blackmail into giving them more money later.

This was wrong. Right? To mess up some kid?

Yet, Nato couldn't move, he couldn't even speak. Having lived so many years on the streets, he had long since learned one thing, how to recognize dangerous and truly strong people…maybe it had to be part of his quirk. Having the trait of a wild animal and years of honing his instincts in less than amicable places, he had grown to trust his gut unconditionally.

And right know his instincts were screaming at him to run, to get as far away from this… _thing_ as he possibly could. Yet… he couldn't move, the sole presence of this man, this anomaly, gave him the fright. Still, another part of his mind was holding him back. The sickening sensation that were he to move or try to flee he would die on the spot.

The tension was so thick it was almost visible to the naked eye. Yet his less than bright comrades had obviously failed to notice it. They were running directly toward the center of it all…. '

That was when he caught se sight of it: ghostly purplish eyes radiating with malice.

Then, briefly, _it_ smiled.

An electric impulse run along his spine, then he started breaking out in cold sweat. He alone saw it; he alone understood. '_They are running to their death with a smile on their face_'

It was probably at that point his mind stopped to process thing normally. Or perhaps it still did? What happened was so fast and so outrageous it might as well have been a dream… or a nightmare.

…

As if rammed by an invisible truck Nato found himself deeply embedded in a nearby wall.

His four other comrades weren't fairing any better. The scrawny one who had taken the full brunt of it at point blank range was already half buried under concrete, barely visible from where he stood. Then the man sprouted black…- '_wait are those thing swords?_'- construct from his body as he proceeded to repeatedly impale his already fallen foe.

From his position Nato could only hear the sound of bones breaking and flesh giving away as it was pierced in an overly painful fashion judging by the screams.

Having thought his target distracted Takeshi went in for a direct punch to the back of his enemy head. His years of boxing and strength might have been of great help… had the man he was trying to struck not suddenly grown a third appendage from his shoulder… one that was filled to the brim with blades, saws and… a flamethrower… apparently...

The once great boxer couldn't even lift a finger as the 'thing' was literally burning through his defense.

A fuming body was soon left on the sidewalk, it too being skewered to the ground like the previous fallen victim preventing any sort of escape...if the man was even capable of such.

Ivy might just have had the brightest idea of them all… if only a bit late. Running away would have surely proven the safest course of action… had her legs not been blasted to smithereens by a beam that came from the red grim reaper hand -now collapsed on itself in a form reminiscent of a canon.

…

Looking around at the havoc he had created, the man slowly walked toward one of his victims, without a care in the world, as if taking a walk in a park. He laid a hand on Takeshi's head… then walked away repeating the process.

…

'_Dead… they were all dead_.' Nato realized… He had heard wails and cries a second ago but… as soon as the man clad in crimson put his hand on their head… they fell silently… their eyes hollow.

While he didn't particularly hold them in his heart, they were still people he had grown accustomed to. Shitty people, yes. Still…some might even say they had been family… and now? ...they lied dead on the street, in way that made some –if not most- of them nearly impossible to recognize. Had it taken hours, minutes? He couldn't tell, he was almost certain that they had been here for less than a few seconds but the amount of carnage and destruction had made his mind blank for a time. Or perhaps it was the consequence of having his head meets a wall at great speed…

Now that he was slowly taking a hold of himself he found a pair of purplish grey eyes- seemingly glowing in the dark alley of this early evening- looking right back at him. No, they were not looking 'at' him… they were… looking past that… way deeper. As is taking hold of his very soul, looking down on his being, passing judgment on an inferior creature that might as well been an ant in front of him.

He could remember a hand pressed on his forehead...followed by nothing.

…

When he thought he was going to die, that was when he finally heard _him_. His voice booming with power and authority far beyond anything he could comprehend:

"**Follow me**."

.

* * *

...

Nagato walked silently in the empty night street, still pondering on his action and the knowledge he had '_borrowed_' from the little group he encountered.

While not being the sharpest kunai in the pouch, they were still useful in the information they had kindly delivered, helping him in better understanding his new world.

Ironically, his intention to learn of this place to remain under the radar would probably put the authority on his tail. Apparently this place was way more reactive when it came to investigations than what he was used to, even for some low-lives.

While he had accumulated some knowledge on this place he still needed more and from some more…knowledgeable and respectable sources to make accurate deduction and intelligent decisions. Contrary to what most people may believe, memories weren't the greatest source of information. Sure they were reliable to an extent, but when mixed with strong emotions they became distorted. For example, many memories of their boss, Araka, were corrupted with fear, hate, admiration and even jealousy. It made him appear strong and almost monstrous, yet, Nagato was certain that he could defeat the man without even trying.

Another useful thing he had learned was that people here didn't possess Chakra. They did indeed have this 'quirk' thing that was in essence similar to a Kekkei Genkai – his firsts thoughts on the matter weren't so far from the truth- but was way more limited. They could have one or maybe two at most. But that was it. And while their diversity, considering the whole population, was staggering, when it came to an individual there capacities where quite limited and nowhere near as numerous or adaptable as chakra manipulation, except for a very select few.

'_This All Might could still be a threat…_' still Nagato couldn't help but respect the man that was fighting for peace and had become a symbol in his own right.

He had also learned that the punks he killed possessed something akin to a headquarter in an old abandoned building, a church apparently, that had been neglected like so many parts of different cities after random attacks from villain, or less than subtle responses from 'heroes'. This coupled with the fact that after the emergence of quirks, faiths had taken a great hit and the number of believer greatly declined; the building had all but become completely abandoned. It would do nicely.

He had made many mistakes in his past life, and some could be considered to be what has directly led to his undoing. Trusting shady people with some clearly hidden agenda for one was definitely part of it.

As for the second most important mistake he made, if he had to choose he would say it was the selection process for the member of the Akatsuki. While they had all been powerful in their own right they didn't possess the same ideal nor some kind of objective that truly united them. They had been chosen for their power and might, not for their shared goals. A mistake he would need to correct if he desired to create a new order to bring peace to this world.

His last and final mistake had been to rely way too much on the power of the six paths. He had neglected his other techniques. Learning and trying new jutsu had been one of the few things he had enjoyed in his pitiful youth. But once he became Pain it was an activity he hadn't taken time to indulge in anymore. Something he would need to remedy as well. Still he would need to experiment with his new reincarnated body to learn of its limit. Using the sixth paths now would not bring as much demerit as it used to, but could he still grow his chakra reserve or power? Another thing he would have to learn.

…

Nagato was still walking toward his objective, another man in toe. One that shared many similarities with some of the beast he could summon using the animal path. For some reason unknown to him, he found the comparison amusing.

Konan might have been able to discern the shadow of a smile at the corner of his lips, although, to the rest of the world his face was still the inexpressive mask he usually sported. Coupled with the fact that he had changed his appearance to look like the annoying diminutive grandpa he had first met, thanks to a henge technique, none would be the wiser.

Nagato couldn't help but think 'Horn' and him shared some common ground. While their story was not overly similar, Nato had still lost his family and his old life thanks to an unforgiving and unjust world. He had been pushed to the brink by a society that pretended to encourage those who possessed quirk, yet was still punishing them harshly for thing that were out of their control.

Almost miraculously, the behemoth of a man still possessed a moral compass, even after all he had been subjected to living in this 'viper' gang.

Having used the Nakara path on him, Nagato discovered that, deep down, the overgrown young man still wished to redeem himself and become a Hero… '_He would do well as an underling…_' Glancing furtively at the man that was still silently following him, Nagato was assailed with doubt, 'Could I trust him? _I should probably get rid of him to sever any link from that incident_' Nagato stealthily took a kunai '_Then again… what would Naruto think of me?_' Nagato glanced at his hesitant reflection on the flat of his blade, sighting wearingly at the stupidly old face that looked back at him… 'Maybe I won't have to…-

"…-We are almost there." The Rhino interrupted his musing. Nagato would have to ponder on that later, but first, he had to seize control of this merry little band, and for God's sake, or his own, changes this wretched name. 'Viper?' That's something this bastard of Orochimaru might appreciate. All the more reason to squash it.

Having arrived in front of a decrepit old church that was looking more like a ruin, Nagato finally stopped his march, and proceeded to look at his companion without exchanging words. As if understanding the mute question, Nato slowly nodded then took the lead of the duo. He didn't need to be told what would happen. He had seen enough to guess.

Walking toward the gigantic double doors, Nato paid no heed to the strange look and questioning gazes some of the punks around were throwing at him and the '_grandpa_' that decided to follow. He slowly pushed open the metallic gates then proceeded inside.

Their steps resounded loudly upon the marble floor of the building, announcing their advance between the two rows of mostly empty benches. The dark interior was lit only by a few candles as well as the light of the moon that found its way inside via some broken windows or through stained glass. The place gave off a gloomy and threatening atmosphere. '_This Arata might be a weakling, but he knows how to play with appearance to make it up for it…_'

Upon the central altar, that served as a makeshift throne, sat a muscular shaved man watching with interest the strange duo slowly approaching him. He could recognize the larger of the two figures but was incapable of remembering the second- which was weird- he fancied himself having a good memory. If he couldn't remember the overly wrinkled one then he was not from his turf...and certainly no part of his gang.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit Horn?" asked the man, closing his eyes dismissively.

"And where are the others I sent with you? I remember there being more… capable hands and less…" his gaze fell on the strangely old one in front of him "less of whatever it is that you brought back with you."

Nato didn't answer. It wasn't his place to. The… 'Being', for lack of a better word, that he had brought back would deal with this. He was still walking on thin ice, he could recognize that much. That thing didn't kill him, but ever since it slaughtered all the others and asked what he truly wished for, they had exchanged no words. He wasn't even sure that this questioning didn't all happen inside his head… and that he was in fact already dead… it was a possibility… one he didn't want to think too much about, but a possibility nonetheless.

"No answer huh? That's dis…-"

"…-**Are you the one in charge here?**" interrupted Nagato. His powerful voice echoing through the sacred building, giving it a threatening and ethereal tone contrasting greatly with his current appearance.

The few observers seated on the benches or in some corner all stopped whatever they were doing to look at the disturbance with curiosity and amusement.

The silence that resulted was deafening.

"Ooh?… you got balls grandpa, old wrinkled balls sure but more than some of my men. I like that." The _boss_ couldn't help but laugh as some of his men turned their sight to the ground with shame.

"But to answer your question, yes, I am the boss here. And you would do well to remember that." His smile felled of his face as he glared threateningly at the old man.

"Tell you what though? Why don't you do me a little favor and I will overlook this little slight here? Pretty generous don't you think?" Questioned the boss in a way between mirth and a low-key threat.

"**I always disliked snakes… I will take your head and claim this group**".

…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Where did you find this one Horn? He is hilarious, really hahaha." Laughed the boss, wiping away a tear from the corner of his eye. "I really liked this one… too bad. Look here grandpa, you can't just barge into my home insult me, twice at that, and expect things to go cordially..."

The gang leader was trembling with anger in his throne, a scowl clearly visible on his face. "Everyone but this two, get the fuck out!"

Arata was in a pinch and he knew it, he had to appear strong in front of his gang if he wanted to keep his leadership, but with all the recent activity in his and other turfs, things had been complicated as of late. The hero killer and a rumor about villains recruiting left and right had the police jumpy… killing this elderly would get the cops involved and he didn't want that. At the same time doing nothing would get his men to question his position as boss. '_Damn if I do, damn if I don't huh… well fuck._'

Taking but a second to think, he decided that he would rather deal with the police than an unruly mob. He could always get away from the former if he played it right.

So… "_FANG SLASH!_"

He shouted the last part flipping his hand vertically in a downward thrust; the result was a powerful gale of cutting air rapidly crossing the distance that separated him from the old man, promising untold amount of pain. The 'boss' was ecstatic at the idea of the rude grandpa being bisected before screaming horribly in a pool of his own blood.

At least that was what was supposed to happen. Instead, inches before reaching its target, the attack suddenly dissipated. A flimsy gale of pitiful wind crashing on a invisible sturdy rock.

"What the fu…!?-" screamed the viper, suddenly getting up while grabbing the armrest of his throne. Unfortunately for him, the rest of his words never got out of his mouth, as he soon realized that a hand was grabbing him from his throat.

Looking at his side, his eyes opened in surprise and confusion at the realization that the _grandpa_ that was in front of him second ago was nowhere to be found. Instead, standing just at his side, a young pale man grabbed his throat and lifted him with one hand, gradually putting more pressure to crush his windpipe.

'_Who?... how in the fuck… did he… get here so fast?_' Was all his mind had the time to register before he felt something slowly leaving him… He didn't know what it was but he understood instinctively. '_I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die!_' Flailing his arms and legs violently- trying to harm his captor in hope that he would be released from his clutches- was all he could do in the moment.

'_There is now way… no fucking way that I the grea…'_

…

Nato's mind was blank even though he had been expecting a similar outcome.

Their Boss, the man that inspired fear in their heart, the one that could use his quirk to cut and maim people, even thirty feet away from him, with a simple flip of his fingers…had been unable to cut a single hair of this..._man._

Worse was the fact that Arata didn't miss his target. The one he had intended to harm was only a few feet away from him, but his quirk just did… nothing?

And now the man, who, even standing was barely up to Horn own chest, was holding his boss with one arm while crushing his throat. Killing him.

The miserable wails and erratic flailing of the viper's boss made him look pitiful. He couldn't even reach his assailant with his legs and no matter the amount of pounding he did on the arm that was holding him, the hold never loosened one bit.

Then, suddenly, he stopped moving, his arms felled alongside his body… his eyes… hollow…

Dead.

...

Having absorbed the soul of the 'viper' boss, Nagato threw his lifeless body in the middle of the church. It crashed on the floor in a loud thudding sound before another tense silence enveloped the place once again.

Approaching his newly acquired seat, Nagato couldn't help but smile '_a throne in a house dedicated to the worship of God… how fitting_'.

Sitting regally in his newly acquired throne, Nagato let a bit of his chakra slip out, along with a tiny amount of killing intent. This would momentarily quell any stupid idea about barging in those outside the building may have had, giving him enough time to prepare for his undertaking.

Pain looked at the shivering man, just in front of him, that was trying to collect his wits. After a bit of struggle the rhino-man finally came to a decision as he approached him and opened his mouth.

"We need to talk."

...

* * *

.

"We need to talk."

It took more effort and courage to utter those simple words that it should ever had to. But Nato wasn't stupid, the man in front him had killed four people with extreme prejudice in what measured mere seconds.

He hadn't blinked once while doing so, no hesitation, no discussion, he just…killed; it wasn't a fight, not even a contest. No, it was more akin to an execution, a really swift execution. And once again he killed as he disposed of their leader in the very same fashion. The point was that if HE wanted him to be dead, he would already be so, as simple as that. This truth made him hesitate… a lot, he could still feel the cold feeling of his sweat running along his spine as if someone had decided to stab his back with icicles… yet at the very same time, somehow it reassured him a bit. After all, he was still here, still alive, which meant that the 'man' he was facing hadn't decided to dispose of him… for now at the very least.

"Indeed we do." Calmly acknowledged the man, not even once taking pause at the fact he was sitting just beside the corpse he had thrown to the floor like a ragdoll but a second ago.

"Then talk." Pain indicated with his hand for the rhinoceros of a man to continue.

Nato gulped audibly, not noticing he had taken a step back. He was desperately trying to restrain his body from shuddering, but the sight of the being seated in front of him wasn't exactly helping in calming his nerves down. It wasn't exactly easy as his quirk had a tendency to make him submissive to people stronger than him.

He bit on the interior of his mouth… hard, feeling some amount of strange comfort in the warm coppery taste and the pain that followed.

"Why did you kill them?" hesitantly asked the behemoth of a man. It may have been almost funny to look at, if the tension wasn't so thick that one could literally cut it with a knife. A tall, large and naturally armored adult, fidgeting in front of what would, at most, appear to be a young man is his early twenties. And yet, the raw feeling of pure power and pressure that emanated from the body of said 'young man' would prevent anyone witnessing the scene from even thinking of laughing.

"They threatened me." Were the underwhelmingly simple words that answered his question.

"That's… it?"

"Would you have preferred I did nothing? Allow them to rob and hurt my person perhaps?" His eyes sharpened dangerously, letting Nato know that he was walking on thin ice.

"No… I… that's not what I meant. Just that… you… you did not have to kill them for that."

Once again a pregnant silence installed itself in the empty hall. As the only noise to be heard was Nato's heart drumming furiously in his chest.

"If I am not mistaken…"Pain leaned slightly in his throne, his gaze piercing his 'prey' letting it know it had nowhere to flee.

"…You wished to be a… Hero."

Nato blanched at the sentence that was more an affirmation than a question '_How_?' He hadn't uttered a word about it… that, for a matter of fact, wasn't something the members of the Viper knew… The fact that 'HE' could simply tell was just impossible… ludicrous even. But he knew…he didn't have to be told… HE simply… knew. For a second his mind went blank…He felt his stomach stir, cold sweat poured on his spine as the shudder started again. His mind took him where he first met 'HIM'.

There was nothing to prove it, nothing logical, no explanation, no admission and yet… every fiber of his very still alive instinct screamed at him… '_in the alley_' HE had done something to him. Nato could tell while watching those eyes that they did not just look at him. They peered into his very soul and somehow let him bare of anything. He didn't have much to hide truth be told, but like any man, he had his privacy. But this went far beyond that simple point. Knowing that someone could just… read him, his memories, his very self…it felt… wrong. It was wrong.

"I… yes." He weakly admitted, wondering if there was even a point in trying to lie.

"And from what I see, somehow… you still wish to become one..."

"Tell me then _Nato_." It was almost imperceptible, but Horn would swear the last part had been pronounced in something that was very similar to… ridicule? Or was it disgust? He couldn't tell why though...Was it to get a rise out of him?

"How did you expect to become a Hero?" He stopped for a moment, making sure that all the weight his words carried would sink in properly.

"When nothing you do stop them…" he pointed his hand at the body lying at his feet "… from hurting others."

"I…"

"You fancy yourself a defender of justice and peace… yet, when confronted with the choice to truly make a difference, you… do… nothing. You decided to let the rot spread. So pray tell, how exactly are you better than them?" His words echoed in the church.

Darkness started to envelop them as the last dying rays of moonlight were being eaten by heavy clouds. The only source of light being two unnaturally ringed eyes.

Nato was taken aback by the heavy atmosphere and had to physically force himself not to cower in fear…He clenched his fist tight as he pondered what to answer. He knew the viper to be bad people, true. But he also believed he had somehow reined them in… Surely that was enough? It wasn't like he enjoyed hurting other or that he wished to do so, far from it in fact. He wasn't like them. He had tried.

"I… I am not, I do not hurt people. I did not kill people!" The last part was said with more conviction and vehemence that he believed himself to be capable given the situation. The 'unlike you' was however left unsaid, as he still hoped to be able to walk out of this situation alive, somehow.

That was it. That was all the confidence he needed. He did not kill people so surely he was good, right?

"You did not. But they did."

"What?!"

"How do you believe your 'leader' stayed at the top? Fear alone isn't a powerful enough tool to keep people in place. Without action he would have been overthrown long ago." Nato had somehow missed the moment when the man giving him a lecture had decided to discard his throne as he was now somehow standing not even two step away from him.

"By allowing them to live, you share responsibility for the crimes they committed. Your actions stopped no one. You did not rein in… anything. You failed." He could feel the piercing eyes weighting on his being, and yet, he couldn't bring himself to look back. Was it because of fear? Because of shame? He himself couldn't tell. All he knew was that he didn't have the gut to gaze in those endless abysses. Instead, he opted to stare at his feet…

"How does it feel to know that you failed? That your actions were inconsequential? No matter how much you struggled and believed you were making a difference, creating a better world, no matter how small your contributions, all that you did, all that you were… was all…a lie?

There was more bitterness than venom in those words… that, in all honesty, surprised Nato a great deal. For some reason, he risked a glimpse up, but soon regretted it as a hand engulfed the entirety of his field of vision.

"**Let us show you…**"

…

...

Nato was suddenly plunged in some cold darkness… he could feel his body sensations slowly disappear.

He stood alone on an ocean of pure void without any spot of light nor sound, confused as to why or how…

Grabbed by an invisible force he was thrown in the water as it rushed in his throat and nose, the ice cold liquid numbing his inside and choking him… he flailed, grabbed his throat, tried to forcefully expulse the water or go to the surface, but he couldn't tell which way was up nor down. Then… he started to hear voices. Distinct ones at first, far in the distances murmuring about things he couldn't discern… More erupted next to him and s̵tarte̛d͏ to͜ ͢sl̨_o_w͠lỳcre͡ép҉ ͟cl0ser̷ ͠ańd͡ ̷cl̀òs̷e̴r͜ ̨ until they became more distinct. He̵ c̷̛o͟ú͢l̶d̛͡ ҉̵͢r͝è̡c͏o͢ǵ̷ǹì͟͠z̵͘e͘ ̧͢ś̡o̴̧͡mé̶ ̡ơ̸f ́͝t͏he̶ ̴vo̵̡i̧c͟es͠ ͜͝t͠h̶e̛y wȩ̡re̛̛͞ ̨o҉́f͟ h͘i̷͞s̸ ̷͢͠now̧ ͠d̴e̕͡ad̶ g̛͠a͝͠n̶̡͞g̨ ̡m̡e҉̢m͢҉͜b҉e̸͜͝r̢s… ̴he could hear them grating in the inside of his skull as they brought flashes of memories with them, ơ̷͍͈ͧ̓͋̈́̈́nͬ̅̋̌̕҉̵̻ẹ͎̼̣̻̅̅͆͐̚͞ ̵͔̞̯̦̩̿w̙̬͖̣̉͑ͭ̈a̳̭ͯͨͦͥͪ͂ş͙̦̺͔̦ͣͣ̇̾ͪͣ̋͋͛ ͧ҉̷̫̙̗̯̫̜͎̣h̀͑̽̎ͨ̉ͨa̱̫͙̦̱̥͍̩͕̽̏͐͂ņ̱̞̭͕͕̻̹̏͊͑̽̔d̨͓̯͎͍̪͓̽͌ͤͮͭ̚͡î̸͋ͯͧ̂́͏̯͇͖̤͇̲ͅņ̨̤̃͌͝g͊͂ͨͤ͗̋͆̄͏̙͖̝̟̠͔̩͘͞ ̵̣̟̣́ͧ̍̊͌̏ͧ̄͟ä̡̰́̐ͫ ̯̮̲͕̰͔̈͋̄̓͋ͩ̽̍̐k̻͉̳̘̝̟̤̺̾̈ͥ̅̐ͮͭ͒n͔̰̜̿͋̊̒̾̅̎͢i̳̯̳̠ͨ̏ͩ̐̊f̡̙̰͍̰̦ͤ̄́e͉̤̜̮̩ͫ̏ͥͫ̂͐͜ ̙̠̝̞̘̠̙̬͛̒͝t͚̙͉̜̣͌̀ͮ̃̍̓ͧ̀͘͞ø̨̣͎͑͆̕͜ ͍̦̙̈́ͫ͡a̶͇̦͙͚͖̭̲̋ͨ̍̾͌̂̈̚͞ ͇͍̲̩̠̺̲̲ͭ͂ͦ̆ͮ̎̀͜m̴̜̳̳̝̺̫̃̿̂̏ͯ̂̅͘͠A̶̧̢͕͙͓̪͕ͫ̾͗̌̀͛ͨ̆̏nͮ̒͗ͨ͜͏҉̹͖̩̩͔̮͔, th̷re͎̝̠a͓̳̙̟͍̙̕t͚ḙ̼͕͈̠̕n̷͍̘͇i̜͚̗͎̼̱͘ṉ̠g̹͕̣͘ h̛͚̺̰i҉̬̝̭͓͙m̵͙̗̬ ͉̠͖͉́f̸̩̹̙o̵̹͙̬͇r̟̭ ̪̖͓͍m̠o̸͇̙̤n̳͚̩̠͙̺͟ey͈̟̗̖̲͜,̣͓͚͎ ͍̝̲̳͈͍͢o̼̭͠n̖̲̘̫ͅe͎̦͕̘͕̫̪ ̪̩͎̼͉͠w̴̖̻̺̟̤̰ͅa̼̻̞̤s͕͇̫̹̠͟ ̸b͏e̼̪̼̱̤͎̪a̶̦̲̙̲̮̲̗ṭin̠̥̘̗̠̥̗͜g͈̰̦͕͓̬͖ ͖͕̼͙͙̭͢an old man, another was f̢͠͏̖̜͎̹͍̯̬̭ͅ_o͕̦͘͠_ṛ̴̢̝̮͓̯͉͔͝ͅc̱̥̣͙̥͢i̴͍̗n͓͎͖̝̰g̵̩̳̼͍͚͔͎̥͠ ̶̛̻̼̫̝̳͔̘ͅh̬͍͇̝ì̶̱̬͕͇̞̗**m͘҉̭̣̠̦**s̡̮̦͇͔͚̼̯e̶͔̜͎̜̲̩̬͍̕̕l̰̘̦̕͟͠ͅf̛̛̦̞͡ ͎̬͎̫̜͓ͅo̢̧̩̮ǹ̢͏̝̫͙̹ ̶͓a̢̨̬̪͡ ̮̥̱͖͔ͅt̵͇̜͜͞_e̡̛̪̲͕͕̣e̶҉͚̟͈̟̘͉̦͕͇_n̛̛͍͔̜̝͇͈͔̬̣͢**a͉͈̗̺**g̷̢͔͙̣̘͇̱̖͉̕e̡̫̲̝͜r̡͍̩̫͔̲ while filming, one was throwing the remain of a man in a river, h̬̗̺̙̲ͩ̍͋̌̓̍̾̎͞e̵͎̗̟ͦ̐͂̈ ̈́͂ͣͣ̓͌̅͂͏̻͎͔͎̗ȗ̅͆͏̻̦̣s̄̑̆̔͘͡͏̦̝̥̪͇e̱̱̮̫̣͇̦͓ͦ̉̔̅ͪ̈́́͞ḑ̷͂ͫ̈ͦ́̑͑͏̦̪ ̤̪͇̭̮̾̄ͭt̗͖̺̳̩̋ͮ͐̌̊͌̀ͭ͜h̡̘̞̝̭͛̊͘ȅ̎͂̓̇҉͓̩̱̹̱ ̸̧̫̝̠̰͔̎̌ķ̲͖̙̯ͮ̈̓̂̓̏n̨̙̭̒̃̌̓͑ͅį̛̲̪͓̺̳̪̠̓ͮ̌̉ͯ͂͗f̿̌҉͇͚̹é̵̘͔̐ͯ̚ ̶̨̟̗̻͓͇̟̦̘ͤͯ͑͂̀͂̏̋t̥̘͓̟̦̪̥̟̦̆̎͋o̴̸̞̠͂͂͑̈͑ ̡̢̱͎͖̖̖͔͇̖̋̈́ͥͭ͑ͣģ̱̟̩ͪ͜u̠̭̲͉̰̠͚̣̪͋̆̊ͪ̑ͧt̸̸͈̭̲̝͓̩͕ͤͤ͒̄ͤ͝ ͔̗͇͓̳̜̪̓͗̐ͬͅh̵͇̰̪͎ͪͮͅȩ̧͓̙͉͚ͬͬ̇̈́͐̈ͪr͚̲ͫ́̋͐͢… fįs͟t͕̬̱͕͇̞͘,͍̯̜ ̩͎̹v̼̙̞̦̰͕i̷̮̹̩̣̟̠̠o͇͙l̶e͡nc̮͈̪e̫̞̖̣…҉̙͈͖ ̝̪̙̤͚̱̗threat… death…pain… ṕ̢͘ą̧͠i̢̢n̶̢̛͡͠…̡̢̧͢pain. So much pain! He wanted to scream, he wanted to hurl himself out of this damnable place but there w**a**s nowhere to go, he didn't have a proper body to cover his eyes or ears, h͇̞͕̞̮̺̕͘̕e̙̦̜̖͎̬͖͖͞͡ͅ ͏̛̭͇̳̹̜ͅẉ̵̶͕͙̥͟a͎̳̦͜͢s̢̠͠ ̧̠͎͈͔͚f̨̺̠͔̜̖͘o̯͕̺̳͈̪̣͍r̻̲̰̫c͉̦̰̹̬e̷͈̗̯̭͍̰̘͚͢d҉̘̬̦́ ̭̞̖̣̞̳̬͞ṱ̶̷̢̼̺͈͖̼̱o̴͉̘̙̩̖͓̰ͅ ̪͉̫͓̭͇͚̟́w̢͈̱̖͖͍̘͜a̻̮t̹͠c͝҉̰͖̥̯̝͍͍h̞̙̪̹̫̣̜̕͢͡ͅ,̙̙͇̭̜̩̖̞ ̸͔̠̦̬̥̲͉ͅt̵̤̠͍̥̫̠̜̞ơ̫͔͔ ̧̛͖̖h͇̙̜͕̘̕ǫ̵͈͎͘l̵͏͓̮̻͕͡d̮̦̦͔͕̖̩ ̻͓̠͉̬̫͠ͅt͘҉̺h̨̞̩͓̘̗͎̬͢e҉̣̗̞̘̣̰̕ ̶̼̲̥̮̀k̜̯n̡̲̯̖̫̟͓̪į̻̘͔̱̭̮̞f̯̬̕è̮̲͚͜,̵̛͍͍̦͇͇͉ ͓͈̱̱̠͔̫t̷̮͓̬̹͉́͘ͅo̶̪̝̣̤͖̫͢͠ ̮̪̟͢k̼̫̘̩̣̯͎̀͜i͘҉̫̱̖͈̲͖̰l̳l̶͜҉̘̭͖ ҉̴͇̦͔͉̩͎a̪͕͙͓̩͢n̢̠͔͟d҉̜͈͍̟̟͈ ̴҉̠͓̦́b͇͍̩̕e͏̟̟̠̟̙͉̻̺ ̡̟̙̲̼͙̳̫ͅk̸̹̬̻͘i͏̳̻̕͢ḷ͚͓̪̮͡l̴҉͚̰͍͇̩̰̯̹̤e͈̥͜͝͞d̪̦̫ͅͅͅ ̧̹̗̟̥̀h̡̠̩̥̣̀̕ę̳̳̫͚̟͇̕̕ ̵̦̥̞͠w̢̛̭̘̩̣͓͚̘͙͜a̛̺̺̮̱̼̼̘͍͢s̼̠̕ ̡̜̭̠͘f͔̪̱̙̫̬̜̺́́̕ͅo̷̱̰̝r̷͘҉̦̭̰͓̠̝̗͇͉c͘҉͉͔͉̰ͅe̛͖̙̦̮̬͙̹ͅ ̛̤̠̺̺͇͝͝t̟͔o͝҉͔̣̯̖ ̸̬͎̱̙̰͚̰̠͇͞ḥ̸̜̘̤̙͢͝ṳ̪̲̲̞r̶̢͚̝̝̭͉͙̭͞ț̙̺͖̱̕͘ ̣̤͖͉̠̘̲̠ͅo̸͏̲͕̙̹͖̭v̨͏̬̯͓̦e͈̦̤͞ŕ̙͍͈͟͠ͅ ̖̠̟a̢̭̥n̡̲͎d̛̪̝̺̘̜͇̭ͅ ̭͈͖ò͜͏̗̥̮̼v͏̩̯̘̹̦͖ẹ̟͈͘͝r̛͢҉͕̲͓͎̤̖̰̠ ̶̯̠̙͉̟a͉̝̖̟g͖̭̜͉̣͖a̪i̷͕̳̜͔̕n̻͍̤̣͕͎̩̱̬͢͢͠.̩͙̬͚̦̺He wanted it to **stop**.

**J͜**_ù͖͍̙̻͇̝_s͔͙̟̻̞̳͡t̺̺̬̺̳ ̡̫̻̞ͅm͙̝̞̘̰̯̱ͅà̛̺̱̣̖͔̤͖̯͘k̬̗̺͕͇͖e̵̴̶͍̟̳ ͓̭̥̮̩̥̲i̡̬̗̠̖̖̯̻t̡͉͖̦͔̠͍̼ ̢̼̹̬̳̫̤̲̗̗s̵̭̪t̢̗̥̖̦̝͙͖͝o̸̡̯̳̝͕p̸̝̮͔͕̫͢͡…̛̜̜͙ ̧̡̛̹̘͓͖̞p̛͔͚̼̟̹̠͠ĺ̡̛̪̬̬͍̬̲̞̠e̶͙͓͚̘̘͟͢a̛͙̺͔̲̗̹̮͠s͏̟͖̦͖ḛ̛͘͠ ̻̼̼̫̘̠̩̬l͙̬̼̞̼͘͟ͅ_e̞͚̻͕̦͝t̵̢̘͎͉͕͞_ ̴̛̙̩̹̲̹t̶̥̼̱h̠̥̹͍̮͙̝̙ịͅs͈̬̩̱̀ ̡̖̝͡b̡̧͔̠̙̯͖e̥ ҉̝͕̱̹t̸̼̘̘̪̠͠h̲̣̟̗̥̦͡e҉̷͚̰̣̺̲ͅͅ ̷̹̝̩͎̩̳l͏̛̣̲̮̬̟̞̞͉a̭̬͞s͖͔̳̳̜̗̗͕t̬̫̼̮̣̥̥̳͎,҉̶͔̩͍̫͔̱͈̩̘ ̸̧͏̗͖̞̙̯̜l̩̺͕̗̣e̵͈̼̻t̵̗̻̱̣͍̟͝ ̛̤̘̼̬̯͉̦̣̀t̨̯̳̭͝h̺̱͉̩̜̺͞͠i̯̖͖̫s̩̖͉͢͝ ̮̫̭͍́͢**ę̳̗̫͖̩̺̟̩͝**_**n͏̗̲̺͖̩͙̱ͅ**_**d̛͙̥͓**.̜̻̬̟͘

̷͠͏̮͓̳_Make it stop_.

M̶̨̱͔̘̮̱̠͎̩̜͍͕̘͍ͧ̒̎̈́͐ͮͥ́͞͞a̵̢̨̢̱̫̤͈̳͕̮̩̜̙̙̣ͧ͆̊͌͋͛͑ͧ̍ͤ̐̎̂̿̾ͥ̒́ͅk̷̵̡̧̧͚̪͕̹̣͎ͪ͛̔ͩ3̴͉̰̤̪̯̩̯̝̼̹̼̈̉̄̔̏̅̊̀̓͐̐̎̾̾̄̕ ̶̡̬̣̮̱̮̊̄̓͒̔̎ͬͧ̾̚͟!̧̛̼̱͔̤̝̞̪̹̘̞ͤ͐̍͋̍̇͒͌̑͊̽̐́̕t̛̼̟̲̼̹ͮ̋ͭ͆̔͌̃̄͛̊̽ͥ ̦̘̤̥̳̬͇͈̻̳̮͈̼̃̄̉̓̇͐ͦ̀͢5̷̸̜̟̱̈́̾̍̀̐ͨͥ̍͌͋̾̿̑̀T̶̜̗͔͓̦̰͓̠͓̾̋ͫ͆͠ø̢͋̾̓̽ͦͫ̋ͩ̊ͫ̒ͬ́̓͏҉҉̶̼͓̹͈̱̬̗͓̜̣̲̝̳͇̝̰͕͍ͅp̭̯͎̘̝̮ͤ͐̌̾́̀͢

MAKE IT STOP!

He was left a shivering mess, eyes unfocused in the vague, body still suffering the reeling touch of phantom pain… now crying on his knees, back on the dirty floor of some random old church, he prayed, and prayed again never to go back there, and once more he heard the man, that he could swear to be the Devil himself, gently talk to him…

"You are not the only one who experienced failure." Uttered the devil, as it crouched near Horn.

"Know however that I can bring solace to this world… That is why I offer you a proposition." He gently extended his hand… then whispered the most beautiful word Nato ever heard:

"… would you like to become a Hero?"

…

* * *

...

Nagato found himself on the roof overlooking the city. The day had been a long and pretty hectic one. He didn't really have any time for himself until moments ago, and only now could he be left to his thought.

Many things had happened, killing five different people for starter. He… wasn't sure what exactly to feel about it. It didn't disgust him, nor anger him really, at least, not anymore, but he couldn't help but be… ashamed somehow. For someone who believed to be trying to redeem himself… what a sad joke it was.

'_Seems you can't teach old dog new tricks after all..._' he sighed, greatly disappointed in himself. Naruto would probably kick his ass all over again if he somehow came to learn about it… not that he ever would.

'_Well, the part concerning new tricks might not strictly be exact…_'

Indeed, in some twisted way, it had been an extremely productive day. Taking down a small group of thugs, earning a residence to grow his future Akatsuki… and learning a new trick with his human path.

Until now he had only used this capacity to rip souls and obtain information, never had he tried to see if he could somehow reverse the process… well, lo and behold, not only could he obtain memories, he could literally flood them directly in the skull of whoever he touched.

In hindsight it might have been risky to attempt it on Horn as he could very well have ended with the IQ of a steaming ramen bowl. Nonetheless, the loss would have been acceptable anyway.

No matter, the experiment had been a resounding success. He could still hear the plea of the man wondering if he had just sold his soul to the Devil in accepting his hand... '_Just… don't send me back there'_ was all he asked in return_._ Forcing dozen of unpleasant memories in what was mere second might have indeed been overkill… still, it proved effective. He would still need to experiment further, perhaps trying to couple it with some genjutsu…

He should probably be thanking Itachi for the inspiration… But all that would have to wait for the more… unsavory member of his newly acquired little group. One more thing to add to his always expanding list, among, discovering the limitations of his body, preparing for the arrival of cops – he had been too messy in the alley, they would surely come asking questions- trying new and old jutsus not to be overly reliant on his eyes, adding a new…

He was stopped in his musing as heavy footsteps approached.

"There, I brought him up as you asked." His new companion threw the body he was carrying over his shoulder on the ground. "I don't see how he can be useful though…"he scratched his neck hesitantly, still taking care not to meet Pain's gaze.

The gesture amused Nagato slightly, the man would learn to trust him in time, but he couldn't push it now. '_Genin steps_'.

Pain's sight fell on Arata's remain. The man might have very well been the definition of useless waste of space during his life, true.

"He may have strayed in life... in death however... he shall find a very new _path_..."

A very productive day indeed.

If only he could find a new garb…

.

.

* * *

**Police precinct (Semi omake canon)**

Tsukauchi tapped his finger repeatedly on his desk as he caught a yawn with his other hand. The night had been long, with few hours of sleep. And here he was, in the morning, not even 6A.M already at his desk trying to make head or tail of whatever happened last night.

He looked away from the pictures and different reports of the crime scene, bringing his cup of much needed coffee to his lips. This black liquid was the only thing allowing him to somehow keep up 't_hank the coffee hero for his special brand_' he couldn't help but praise.

"Hey there, Detective, you're up early"

Tsukauchi turned on his sit, coffee cup still in hand, to see the one that called to him approach with a stack of paper in hand and wearing, as usual, his intervention vest. '_Does he ever get out of it or is it a different one each time?_'

"Could say the same thing to you officer. Something interesting in there?" he pointed to the policeman-cat hand.

"You could say that yes. Some early report from forensic and the white coat down in the lab… haven't red them yet, thought you would like to see it" Tamakawa handed him the files. He had waited to bring it to his overzealous friend knowing fully well that he would find him at the station before anyone else. Fighting himself not to open the stuff and read it had been hard. Curiosity and cats never meshed well after all…

Without waiting a second Tsukauchi took the files and started to spray them on his desk allowing his friend and himself to look at the early conclusions and thought that the other teams had come up with.

Had he thought he was nursing a headache earlier, now... he felt his brain stomping against the interior of his skull in a really painful way… '_I definitely need more coffee for…this_'

On his end Tamakawa wore an almost amused look, which could appear to be displaced for someone who didn't knew him. Truth was that he was as surprised and disturbed as his friend by what he was reading.

"Is this accurate?" asked the detective as he started to massage his left temple.

"As accurate as it can be so early in the investigation, yes".

…

Tsukauchi fell back on his chair, sighting for a long moment. Sight lost in the ever so crappy ceiling of the police precinct.

"So… from ballistic investigation, all the projectiles thrown, the 'laser cut' or whatever that was, the flame and the force that caused those craters all originated from one single point?"

"Appear that way"

"You're telling me that a single person did this!?" shouted Tsukauchi shoving the pictures of the scene in front of his colleague face. "All of this? A single fucking guy? Without moving even once?!"

"Well it could also be a girl? "

"That's not the point Sansa!"

This was not something they were used to handle, that much was clear to see, thought Tsukauchi, back to nursing his head. Whatever the scientists that did the investigation were smoking or injected themselves with down in the basement, he needed some of it badly, and soon. He felt like his skull was about to rupture and his brain explode from his head...

"You have missed that part as well" Pointed the cat man, with way too much enthusiasm, "I am sure you would find that _extremely_ interesting" grinned Tamakawa.

At this point the detective didn't know what to believe, was his ecstatic mood some kind of defense mechanism that would allow his friend to hang to a semblance of sanity or did he just enjoy toying with him that much. '_Cats likes to play with their prey after all_.'

"Well shoot. Don't leave a poor detective from some interesting info." dispassionately replied Tsukauchi, trying to rebuild the mask of indifference that he usually wore, and failing miserably to do so as he couldn't hide the bags under his eyes nor his lost sight, betraying his tiredness.

"Well apparently the white-coats are having a field day down there. You remember the black metal rods?"

Tsukauchi only raised an eyebrow indicating for his friend to continue. How could he not remember those thing stabbed in the victims. Even if he wanted to, he wasn't ready to forget about it.

"Well~ it appears that those aren't made from any material currently known to mankind. We have basically discovered a new element to add to the periodic table, so, congratulation Detective for your inestimable contribution to science" the cat-man couldn't help the Cheshire smile that escaped his lips as he stared at his colleague…

As for said colleague slouching on his chair, he was back to inspecting the ceiling that he currently found extremely interesting for some unknown reason. Did anyone else ever notice that there was a spot that looked like All Might? No they surely didn't...

"I definitely need more coffee…" He sprawled himself on his desk in the most unprofessional act he had ever displayed so far.

"There, there Detective" smiled his cat friend patting his back.

"Why are you so damn happy Sansa!?" He couldn't help but growl. "We got nothing, strange quirk, strange metal, strange everything! We used every quirk possible to help with investigation… still nothing! If we don't get help from some Hero's firm we're back to square one."

"I wouldn't say nothing~". This definitely got his attention as Tsukauchi suddenly went straight back up in his chair, staring at his friend, silently asking him to continue.

"We might have a name, and-"

"-Who?" The detective was almost grabbing his friend by the collar at this point.

"Not a who, a 'what', and it's the Viper, some small lowtown gang."

Tsukauchi couldn't help but notice the predatory smile stuck on his friend's face, probably matching his own.

They were back on track.

.

* * *

**Well there it is, hope you enjoyed (and that the quality didn't go down to much).**

** Please leave a comment if you did or if you didn't. **

**Any criticism is appreciated. **

**Have a nice day and stay safe out there in these complicated days.**


End file.
